


one AM meetings

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Car Accidents, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, broken wrist, but kensi loves it, concussed deeks, deeks is a child, idk i have had lots of wine so, kind of, monty is talked about a bit cause hes the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kensi is on an early morning errand when she hits someone with her car of course its Deeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	one AM meetings

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think this is like the longest first chapter I've ever written so be sure to leave kudos if you liked it it really makes my day

The sound of a body being hit by a car is loud and sickening especially when it’s on an empty road in the very early hours of the morning. The guy had come out of nowhere and Kensi hadn’t had time to stop. She had been able to slow down enough not to do any major damage but he still got hit pretty hard and she could hear him smack onto the concrete.

The agent gasped in shock as the poor person she hit, curled in on themselves on the ground and she quickly got out to help.

“Oh my god are you okay? I’m soooo sorry, I didn't even see you there. Do you want me to-" 

Kensi only realised who it was when he unwrapped his arms from around his head to reveal his floppy hair and scrunched eyes.

"Deeks!? What the hell are you doing walking around at one in the morning?"

Deeks, now sitting up and rubbing his knee and shoulder from where they had hit the pavement, looked at his partner in disbelief. 

"Kensi?!! I couldn't sleep so I went for a run. What the hell are you doing hitting people with your car at one in the morning? Ow that really hurt." 

Kensi was shaking a little and she ran her hands over her partner, trying to determine whether he was actually hurt. For all the dangerous situations they got themselves into everyday Deeks had managed to get hit by a car at one in the morning by his own partner. 

Kensi felt terrible, she was supposed to protect him and they were friends and she almost killed him on her late night errand. In a way she was lucky it was her partner and not some civilian but she wished she had just stayed home now. 

"I am so, so sorry Deeks. Are you okay?"

Deeks was still a little confused about what happened. He had been running, minding his own business when he was hit by a damn car. And of course it turned out to be Kensi.

"Um I don't know I can't tell yet." 

The detective looked at his partner, the headlights of her car making it hard to see her face and he closed his eyes as his head flared in pain. 

Gentle fingers brushed against his cheeks and ran through his hair. He knew she was checking for any lumps or evidence of injury but it felt nice and he lent into her touch. He swore he only closed his eyes for a few seconds but the next thing he knew he was lying flat on the ground and Kensi was yelling at him.

“Deeks! Open your eyes, come on Marty.” 

She was shaking him a little too which was hurting his shoulder so he pried his eyes open and smiled at his worried looking ladybird.

“Hey Kensalina, I was sleeping. Maybe if you tried it sometime you wouldn’t be so grumpy.”

The women above him sighed in relief but still had her eyes creased with worry and what he might have thought was guilt. She was more shaken up then he was and he vaguely thought about how that might not be a good sign.

“You were out for a few minutes Deeks and you can’t fall asleep till we have someone properly check out your head injury. And you broke your wrist.” 

Deeks looked up at her from his position on the ground, which was surprisingly comfortable, and watched as she turned her head away to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

The detective shifted on the ground, realizing Kensi had placed a soft jacket under his head, and reached for her hand. 

“Deeks don’t move.” 

She tried pushing him back down with a hand on his chest but he sat up anyway still holding the hand she had wiped her face with.

“Kensi why are you crying?”

She sniffed but rolled her eyes.

“Because I hit you with my car dumb-ass.”

Deeks laughed a little but stopped when it hurt his bruised ribs and looked at her with a crooked smile instead.

“I’m okay though.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he rephrased. “Mostly okay, and a broken wrist will get me out of doing paper work for a few weeks so I should really be thanking you.” 

He could feel the break in his wrist now and carefully moved it to cradle against his chest, being careful not to jostle or bump it. It was still a little hard to see his partner because of the headlights behind her and he knew the bright lights would be making him look worse than he was. He watched her smile though and sniff again and he hoped she didn’t see the blood that he could feel soaking through his hair.

“Okay but we really should get you to the hospital. Do you think you can stand?”

He could see how worried she was and decided not to make any jokes for the moment. He nodded, and held his wrist carefully to his chest as Kensi stood and placed her hands under his arms to help him stand.

She pulled him up from the ground and had to hold him steady for a moment as he wavered on his feet, more dizzy then he realised. Deeks scrunched his eyes closed and clamped his mouth closed as nausea rolled through him.

“You okay Deeks? You gonna throw up?”

He kept his eyes closed but carefully shook his head and felt one of Kensi’s hands move from his arm to rub his back.

“Deeks I don’t want to rush you and I know you just got hit by a car….by me…. But we are kind of standing in the middle of the road.” 

The nausea subsided a little so the detective opened his eyes a little at a time trying to keep the dizziness at bay. When he could only see two of everything he grunted and started walking to the waiting car, Kensi’s hand at his back, leading him there. 

Kensi opened the door for him and helped him inside even doing his seatbelt for him, and ran back to get the jacket left of the ground. Deeks watched her as she came back to carefully wrap his wrist in the jacket and tie it around his neck to keep it pressed to his chest. She was being so careful and gentle that was actually a nice change from the usual rough nature of his partner. But he figured she was just feeling guilty and would be back to punching him tomorrow. 

Once she had finished tying the jacket she pulled off her flannel shirt, leaving her in a plain pink top, and pressed it to where Deeks’ head was bleeding. Deeks was still watching her with unfocused eyes so she picked up his hand from his lap and pressed it against the shirt at his head, looking in his eyes and telling him slowly to keep pressure on it and not let go.

Kensi closed his door and raced around to hers, quickly getting in and buckling up to start driving. She could feel Deeks watching her and chose not to comment on it deciding instead to be grateful he had his eyes open at all. 

She made sure she didn’t drive as recklessly as she usually did knowing that the concussion he most definitely had was making him feel sick and she still felt shaky from, you know, hitting her partner with her car. She didn’t even know what she was going to tell Hetty. ‘Oh by the way I almost killed our LAPD liaison officer on a late night errand for Twinkies’ she almost wanted to hide and pretend none of it happened. But of course she couldn’t because she now had to take Deeks to the hospital. 

Kensi had that frown on that Deeks knew meant she was thinking so he turned towards the window and watched the blurry street lights go by until he realized he hadn’t asked her yet.

“Hey Kensi what were you doing driving around at this hour?”

She looked over at him for a second before turning back to the road and took a while to answer. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I was watching reruns of America’s next top model-“ 

Deeks waited in silence for her to finish.

“I ran out of junk food.”

Red slowly bloomed in her cheeks and Deeks couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“You were going out to buy doughnuts?”

“Twinkies actually and stop laughing it’s not that funny.”

The detective leant his head back in his seat and kept laughing as Kensi blushed further. 

“I almost died because you got hungry.”

Kensi frowned again and stared out at the road as she drove. 

“That’s not funny Deeks.”

Marty quietened down again and leaned over to poke her cheek.

“You should stop frowning Kensi-bensi you’ll get wrinkles.”

The agent looked over at her partner and sighed but smiled anyway. 

“Your concussed Deeks just sit still we’ll be at the hospital soon.” 

She turned the corner and drove into the hospital parking lot, quickly finding a park and stopping the car. 

She got out and went to his side to help him out and nodded along to something Deeks was saying about Monty being the best dog ever.  
Deeks was stumbling and she had to keep her hand on his back to get him to move forward but Kensi finally got him to hospital doors and inside.

She called out for a nurse and was quickly greeted by a girl in purple scrubs.

“She hit me with her car.” 

Kensi looked at Deeks, eyes flared and turned back to the now confused nurse with a shy smile.

“It was an accident and we work together- we’re friends so it… Just get someone to check him over please.”

Deeks was giggling at her as the nurse nodded and led them to a room and Kensi held his hand to his head on the shirt that was still pressed there, worried that he would let go.

The nurse got them into a curtained off bed and sat Deeks down attaching monitors and wires to him as Kensi tried to make him stop wiggling. She sighed, tiredly and hoped it wouldn’t take too long for everything to be sorted so that Deeks would okay and she could get some sleep.

She still felt guilty about what happened and looked over at her partner sitting in the bed as the nurse tried to take the shirt he was holding to his head from him. 

“No Kensi said I have to keep it on she said it was important.”

The nurse looked to Kensi for help and the agent smiled a little at Deeks’ behavior. 

“Its okay Deeks the nurse knows what she’s doing, you do what she says.”

The detective nodded and laid back, taking his hand away and letting the nurse do her thing. 

Deeks started whining though when the nurse started getting out her tools to stitch his head and Kensi shifted her chair closer to her partner’s bed and took his hand in hers and asked him to tell her about Monty. He calmed down then and began excitedly telling her about a new trick he had been teaching his four legged friend.

Once his head was stitched, the nurse brought over a wheelchair to take a confused Deeks for an x-ray but couldn’t get him to behave, he was like an overgrown child.

“Kensi my arm hurts.” 

He whined as the two women helped him off the bed and into the chair.

“I know Deeks, it’s broken, that’s why you’re getting an x-ray.”

“Will you come with me?” 

Kensi sighed but nodded as they rolled him down the hall.

“Will I get a cast?”

She nodded again and the nurse looked a little amused at the sight of Kensi behaving like a tired parent with her child, Deeks being the child of course.

“Will you sign it?” 

Deeks’ childlike questions made Kensi laugh and she thought about finding a coloring book and some crayons for him to play with while they put his cast on.

“Yes Deeks, I will sign it now sit still and do what the nurse tells you I’ll be sitting out here while you get your x-ray.”

He nodded happily from his chair and waved to her when the nurse took him away.

Kensi was beyond tired and slumped into one of the sofas they had in the waiting area before spotting a coffee machine and shuffling over for one.

It didn’t take long for the nurse to finish with Deeks and by the time they had made it back to their curtained bed and gotten Deeks’ cast on Kensi had decided that she would have to call Hetty to tell her they wouldn’t be coming in to work. 

Deeks was nodding off in his bed, his head bandaged up and his newly casted arm resting on a pillow and Kensi finally had a chance to call Hetty and boy it was not a call she wanted to make. She looked at the clock and realised the woman might not be up yet. She was fine to leave a message, really it was her best option. The agent took one more look at her dozing partner and dialed.


End file.
